totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
To nie jest zwykła jazda na sankach.
Sporty Zimowe Odcinek 2 Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris:'Zaczęliśmy nowy sezon w trochę nietypowy sposób.18 śmiałków z Nowego Yorku trafiła do obozu sportowego, na szczęście szef obozu nie robił kłopotów i sam wyruszył....Chefie gdzie wyruszył! 'Chef:'Do Polski! 'Chris:'Do Polski.Nowy sezon zaczął posiadać nowe zasady i nie było podziału na drużyny.Pierwszą z zimowych konkurencji był hokej na lodzie, w której, po serii rzutów karnych wygrała Ella.Duncan się ośmieszył.Nie obeszło się bez dogrywki, a do Duncana dołączyły Zoey i Scarlett. Zwycięzca musiał kogoś wyeliminować.Ellę najmniej przekonała wypowiedź Zoey, która została wystrzelona fotelem wstydu.Kto dziś tam trafi, dowiecie się tego w Sportach Zimowych Totalnej Porażki! Poranek na obozie Kamera pokazuje pewien domek, w którym śpią uczestnicy. Nagle z domku wyskakują Jo i Brick. 'Jo:'I znowu jestem lepsza! 'Brick:'Dlaczego znowu? 'Jo:'Dalej od ciebie skoczyłam, mięczaku! '(Jo:'Kiedy on się nauczy, że jest ode mnie gorszy.)' Kamera pokazuje Gwen i Courtney. '''Courtney:'Ciekawe co dziś Chris dla nas szykuje? Gwen:'Pewnie coś zabójczego, jak zwykle. '''Courtney:'Przecież wszystkie sporty zimowe są zabójcze. Usłyszał to Dave. 'Dave:'Co!? Upadł z przerażenia. '(Dave:'Ale nie zrezygnuję, by pokazać Sky, że jestem od niej lepszy.)' Kamera pokazuje siłujących się B i Rodneya, grających w papier, kamień, nożyce Codiego i Geoffa. Na łóżku siedzi siedzi Mike i jest mu smutno. '''Jasmine:'Hejka, co się stało? Mike:'Zoey już nie ma, a to dopiero początek. '''Jasmine:'Kochasz ją? 'Mike:'Nie mogę o niej zapomnieć. '(Jasmine:'W tej chwili chcę wrócić do Shawna.)' '''Camper' Z camperu wychodzi Ella. Ella:'Aaaach! Co za przyjemność! '(Ella:'''Czułam się jak we własnym pokoju, tak cudownie.)' Reszta śpi w domku. Nagle Chris z mikrofonu. '''Chris:'Witajcie i pobudka! Wszyscy natychmiast na plac główny! Wyzwanie Plac główny Chris:'Witajcie, dziś kolejna szalona dyscyplina - saneczkarstwo! '(Cody:'''Uwielbiam to oglądać, ciekawe jak mi pójdzie.)' '''Topher:'Łatwizna! Chris:'Teraz udamy się się na tor sztuczny do skeletonu, saneczkarstwa i bobslejów.Idziemy! '(Jasmine:'''Co się ze mną dziś dzieje, ciągle tęsknie za Shawnem.)' Tor Sztuczny '''Chris:'Chefie wytłumacz uczestnikom co to jest saneczkarstwo! Chef zrobił wściekłą minę. Chef:'Saneczkarstwo polega na zjeździe na sankach po torze, w pozycji leżącej.W tym sporcie tor ma 3 przejazdy.Wygrywa osoba, która będzie miała najkrótszy, łączny czas przejazdów. '''Chris:'Dokładnie, a 3 najdłuższe czasy trafią na ceremonię. 'Scott:'Ale dostaniemy jakieś ochraniacze? 'Chris:'Ach, Nie! 'Gwen:'Wiedziałam. 'Chris:'Uwaga, podaję Listę Startową! #Mike #B #Scarlett #Scott #Jo #Cody #Rodney #Gwen #Jasmine #Dave #Brick #Ella #Topher #Trent #Duncan #Geoff #Courtney '(Mike:'O nie, jestem pierwszy!)' '''Trant:'Na jakiej podstawie układałeś Chris tą listę? Chris:'Nie mamy czasu, zaczynamy! '''Trent:'Ech! Wyzwanie 'Chris:'Jako pierwszy zjeżdża Mike. Mike kładzie się na sankach i zjeżdża. 1 przejazd - 26 sekund. 2 przejazd - 16s. 3 przejazd - 22s. 'Chris:'Co razem daje '1 minutę i 4 sekundy '''na razie jesteś pierwszy. '(Mike:'''Nie jestem z siebie zadowolony.)' '''Chris:'Następny B, nie martw się, zmieścisz się w tych sankach. B:'Muszę się zmieścić. Udało mu się położyć, po czym zjechał. 1 przejazd - 21s. 2 przejazd - 16s. 3 przejazd - 22s. '''Chris:'Razem wynosi 59 sekundy jesteś lepszy od Mike. 'B:'Extra! 'Chris:'Dalej Scarlett! Scarlett ruszyła. 1 przejazd - 16s. 2 przejazd - 15s. 3 przejazd - 17s. '''Chris:Ładnie 48 sekund, 'to powinno wystarczyć. '(Scarlett:'''I dobrze.)' '''Chris:'Scott! Scott ruszył. 1 przejazd - 13s. 2 przejazd - 19s. 3 przejazd - 17s. Chris:49 sekund 'o sekundę jesteś gorszy od Scarlett! '''Scarlett:'Ha! 'Scott:'Niech to! 'Chris:'Jo! 'Jo:'Brick patrz i ucz się! Jo ruszyła. 1 przejazd - 16s. 2 przejazd - 19s. 3 przejazd - 15s '''Chris:Łączny wynik - 50 sekund 'daje ci w tej chwili 3 miejsce. '(Jo:'''Nienawidzę sportów zimowych!)' '''Chris:'Następny Cody! Cody ruszył. 1 przejazd - 21s. 2 przejazd - 14s. 3 przejazd - 15s. Chris:50 sekund, 'czyli 3. '''Chris:'Rodney! 'Rodney:'Wygram to! Ruszył. 1 przejazd - 13s. 2 przejazd - 17s. 3 przejazd - 17s. 'Chris:47 sekund '''i to Rodney teraz obejmuje prowadzenie! '''Rodney:'Juhu! 'Chris:'Gwen! 'Gwen:'Im szybciej tym lepiej. Gwen zaczyna. 1 przejazd - 16s. 2 przejazd - 15s. 3 przejazd - 16s 'Chris:'47 sekund i remis z Rodneyem. 'Gwen:'Udało się, Tak. '(Jasmine:'Ten program jest zabójczy, muszę to zrobić.)' '''Chris:'Jasmine twoja kolej! Jasmine:'Sorry Chris, ale rezygnuję.Pa! I zeszła z toru sztucznego. '''Chris:'Chefie wystrzel ją. 'Chef:'Ok. I Chef poszedł za nią. 'Chris:'Trochę jestem zaskoczony, ale cóż... '(Topher:'Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona to zrobiła. 'Chris:'Pora na wyniki po pierwszej połowie: #Gwen i Rodney - 47 sekund #Scarlett - 48 sekund #Scott - 49 sekund #Jo i Cody - 50 sekund #B - 59 sekund #Mike - 1 minuta i 4 sekundy '(Rodney:'Tak, Rodney rządzi!)' '''Chris:'No to Dave! Dave ruszył. 1 przejazd - 20s. 2 przejazd - 20s. 3 przejazd - 15s. Chris:55 sekund 'to jeden z 3 najgorszych czasów. '''Dave:'Ten program jest.... 'Chris:'Radzę ci tego nie mówić! A teraz Brick! Brick ruszył. 1 przejazd - 18s. 2 przejazd - 22s. 3 przejazd - 21s. 'Chris:'Brick co się stało, wynik '''1 minuta 1 sekunda. (Brick:'''Ale dałem teraz ciała.)' '''Chris:'Ella! Ella ruszyła. 1 przejazd - 20s. 2 przejazd - 29s. 3 przejazd - 19s. Chris:1 minuta 8 sekund i 'ten tragiczny 2 przejazd.Ella widzimy się na ceremonii, ale tym razem nie jako zwycięzca! '''Ella:'Mówi się trudno. 'Chris:'Następny Topher! Topher ruszył. 1 przejazd - 11s. 2 przejazd - 18s. 3 przejazd - 25s. 'Chris:'Ciekawy początek, gorzej z zakończeniem.'''53 sekundy! Chris:'''Trent! Trent ruszył. 1 przejazd - 19s. 2 przejazd - 21s. 3 przejazd - 18s. '''Chris:58 sekund również słaby wynik.Dalej Duncan! Duncan ruszył. 1 przejazd - 14s. 2 przejazd - 14s. 3 przejazd - 20s. Chris:'''Nieźle do liderów zabrakło tylko 1s. - '''48 sekund. Duncan:'Najważniejsze, że jestem bezpieczny. '''Chris:'W sumie tak, następny Geoff! Geoff ruszył. 'Geoff:'Juuuuhuuuuu! 1 przejazd - 18s. 2 przejazd - 19s. 3 przejazd - 21s. 'Chris:'Razem '''58 sekund i ostatnia Courtney. Courtney ruszyła. 1 przejazd - 18s. 2 przejazd - 14s. 3 przejazd - 13s. Chris:'Courtney '''45 sekund '- wygrywasz wyzwanie! 'Courtney:'Juhu! 'Chris:'A oto wyniki: #Courtney - wygrana #Gwen i Courtney #Scarlett i Duncan #Scott #Cody i Jo #Topher #Dave #Geoff i Trent #B #Brick - Ceremonia #Mike - Ceremonia #Ella - Ceremonia '(Mike:'Za chwilę i tak odpadnę, wracam Zoey.)' Przed Ceremonią '''Chris:'Teraz każdy z was ma po 2 minuty, by przekonać Courtney.Zaczyna Ella. Ella:'Courtney łączy nas wiele rzeczy, takie jak:walczenie do końca czy determinacja i ..... '''Chris:'Koniec czasu, teraz 2 minuty ma Mike. 'Mike:'Bardzo mi zależy, chcem wygrać dla Zoey, by była ze mnie dumna... 'Chris:'Koniec i Brick. 'Brick:'Ja....mogę tylko powiedzieć, że zawsze służę pomocą.Skończyłem. 'Chris:'Ok, widzimy się na ceremonii. Ceremonia 'Chris:'Witajcie na drugiej ceremonii Sportów Zimowych Totalnej Porażki, Courtney zadecyduje teraz o losach Bricka, Elli i Mika. 'Courtney:'Pierwsza statuetka ląduje do... ... ... ... ..Elli, najbardziej mnie przekonałaś. 'Ella:'Dziękuję! 'Courtney:'A druga statuetka ląduje do.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Niech ci będzie... ... ... ... ..Mal lub Mike! Brick odpadasz! 'Brick:'No cóż, żegnam. Zasalutował. Pojawił się na fotelu. Po chwili został wystrzelony. 'Brick:'Aaaaa! 'Chris:'2 ofiary z głowy.Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się w Sportach Zimowych Totalnej Porażki!!! '''KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Sportów Zimowych